White Flag
by See Jane Write
Summary: Frasier had given into Lilith's wants in Room Service. The next morning, he finds himself outside a wedding chapel in Vegas without a clue as to how he got there. FrasierLilith. Chapter six up.
1. Chapter 1

White Flag

Summary: Frasier had given into Lilith's wants in "Room Service".

Pairing: Lilith/ Frasier

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

"C-can I interest you in another shot?" Frasier asked as he looked next to him at Lilith. The two of them had already had way beyond their fill of tequila, but he still craved more. He had a feeling that Lilith would as well.

"I don't know," Lilith began honestly. What little of her judgment she had left was coming in hand. She thought the concept over. "No, I want vodka," she told the bartender. Then again, maybe she had no judgment whatsoever left.

"Oooh, me too," Frasier said with the anticipation of a four-year-old. "I want one! I'm one of the cool kids!"

The bartender rolled his eyes, but got them the vodka. "That's it," he said seriously. "I'm cutting you off."

"Will it hurt?" Frasier asked as he gulped down the vodka. Lilith did the same.

The bartender did not answer. He muttered something about how he hated his job and then moved towards the other end of the bar where the regulars were seated.

"Well, what now, Lilith?" Frasier asked as he attempted to stand up. He was about to fall down, but he clutched to the edge of the bar. "You want to just go to a motel and do what we came here to do?" He smiled as he extended his hand towards Lilith.

Lilith looked at his hand and eventually grasped it in her own. She tried to stand up but almost instantly fell backwards into Frasier's arms. "Where are we going again?" she asked.

"I love you," Frasier stated as he pushed Lilith into an upright position. She almost fell backwards again, but Frasier was able to steady her long enough to get out of the bar. He looked down at the silent Lilith, then whispered into her ear, "Your line is 'I love you, too'."

"Hmm?" Lilith asked. "Oh, right. I love you. I was insane to cheat on you and get divorced."

"Well, now we're both divorced twice," Frasier stated. "And we both do the same thing for a job," he added. "I don't really remember what that was, but I know it involves thinking. We're meant for each other," he stated as he waved for a taxi.

"We're meant for another bar," Lilith declared with a laugh as she sat down at the edge of the road. She glanced up at Frasier as if she expected him to join her.

Frasier did join her. His arm was still raised to signal for a cab, but he did sit down next to Lilith. "No, we're meant to be together," he insisted. "Let's get married again."

Lilith smiled at the idea. "Ok. There's wine at weddings," she said as the taxi pulled up. She glanced at Frasier, then the two of them crawled into the taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Um, Vegas," Frasier announced.

Lilith shook her head in protest. "No, that's where the gay man and I married. I vote Reno."

Frasier shook his head back to argue. "I don't think so. Reno is a silly place. Vegas has sparkly lights," he pointed out. "Besides, shouldn't the important thing be that we're getting married not where we actually do it?" For someone as drunk as he was, he was actually making a little bit of sense.

Lilith groaned as she slumped back in the taxi. "Fine, we can go to your place, but only if you buy more drinks. Tequila, vodka, something," she rambled. Her eyes lit up. "Sangria!" she announced as she rested her head against Frasier's shoulder.

The driver rolled his eyes. "So, am I taking you to the airport?" he asked in the same bored tone.

Lilith shook her head. "No, no airport. I think I'm gonna barf. No flying. Flying later."

"Then I can get you to a bus that will take you to Vegas," the cab driver said.

"Ok, fine, do that," Frasier said irritably. He moved over and began kissing Lilith wildly. He could not remember a time when the two were this hot for each other.

Half an hour later, the couple was at the bus station. There were a lot of charter buses around. Apparently one of them was going to Vegas. After arguing with the manager, Frasier and Lilith were finally seated on the bus.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink before we leave?" Frasier asked with a smile. He looked at the selection of food in the vending machine. Tragically there was no wine or beer, but there was a bag of Cracker Jacks. Frasier put his money in and got it.

"What'd you win?" Lilith asked in amusement as Frasier opened the bag. Her words were becoming slurred.

Frasier shrugged as he tossed the prize package to Lilith. All he cared about was the food. He took a few bites as he sat down on the bus. Lilith squealed with delight as she sat down next to him. "It's a ring," she declared as she placed the plastic ring over her left pinky. "Now we're really getting married."

The couple sitting behind Lilith and Frasier rose and moved towards the back of the bus. This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Frasier was the first one to awake the next morning. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he took a moment to look at his surroundings. He was lying down on the sidewalk, he noted. There was a small indentation on his cheek from where a pebble had dug into it. He rubbed at it gingerly as he looked to his left. There was a large tree there and Frasier crawled to it since he was eager for the shade.

Once at the tree, he turned around to get a better look at his surroundings. Directly in front of him there was another tree. This tree was smaller and thinner, but it did not concern him. The part that concerned him was the thing that was next to the tree- the tall white sign with red lettering proclaiming "Little White Chapel".

Frasier chuckled. "I wonder who got married," he said aloud. Obviously the alcohol still had an effect on him. He could not remember any of the previous nights events or even that he had someone else with him. He took another deep breath of fresh air and looked back at the chapel. There was a woman near the bottom of the stairs. Intrigued, Frasier moved on his knees until he was next to her.

He sat down next to her and wondered what he should do. The woman was lying down with her back facing him. Most of her back was exposed, Frasier noted, as her the back of her dress was cut down to the base of her spine. Frasier smiled as he moved a bit closer. The woman's dress was very short, and her feet, complete with four-inch black heels, were on top of each other on the stairs, he noted. He titled his head closer to the stairs in efforts to look up her dress, but was stopped by the sound of footsteps coming closer to him.

Frasier quickly picked her head up at look at the two men and woman. "Sir, if this is your new wife, I was not trying to look up her dress," Frasier said quickly.

The first man rolled his eyes as the three of them placed the stretcher down on the sidewalk in front of them. The other man and woman walked over to the woman near the stairs. "Careful," the first man warned. "From her position, she might have sprained something."

The other two emergency medical technicians nodded as they carefully transferred the woman from the stairs onto the stretcher. The female EMT moved to the front of the stretcher. "On three," she said as she grasped the edge. "One, two, three," she said. With that, the two of them picked it up and began carrying it to the street where an ambulance was waiting.

The first EMT turned his attention to Frasier. "Sir, can you tell me where you are?" he asked carefully as he extended his hand to Frasier.

Frasier used the hand to steady himself. "The Little White Chapel," he read clearly. "Twenty-four hour drive-up wedding window," he added as he read the bottom of the sign. He let go of the man's hand and tried to stand on his own, but he found that he could not do such easily.

The man rolled his eyes, but did wrap an arm under Frasier's torso to provide support. "You're coming with us," he stated as the two of them slowly walked to the ambulance. The EMT guided Frasier into the seat. "You can sit there, but you have to be quiet," he informed Frasier. "That's very important."

"We'll take care of her," the female EMT answered as she gestured at herself, the male EMT, and another female EMT. "You find out what you can from him. And you," she added as she looked up at the driver. "Call Mercy General, and tell them our ETA is about ten minutes."

"BAC is point one nine," the second female answered as she gestured down at the woman from the stairs.

"Tell them to prep a trauma," the first female added.

Frasier looked on with concern as the three EMTs began ferociously working on the woman from the stairs. He could finally get a glimpse of her face. It was pale, he noted. Very pale. "Is she going to be ok?" he asked as he looked at the first EMT.

"We will do our best to save her," the man answered. "Sir, we need your help. Do you know this woman?"

Frasier looked down at the woman. He would like to know her. She seemed very attractive if she was not covered in medical men and women. She was attractive when she was sleeping on the steps.

_"Come on," the woman said as she pulled Frasier closer to the chapel. She giggled as she steadied herself against Frasier. "You said you loved me," she reminded him. Her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "You wanted to get married here."_

Frasier blinked again as he looked at the man. "I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"Do you know this woman?" the EMT repeated as he gestured down at the woman from the stairs.

"I believe I do," Frasier said after a moment. Bits and pieces of the previous night were coming back to him. "I think I married her."

The EMT rolled his eyes. As a worker in Las Vegas, he was used to this kind of situation. "Can you tell me her name?" he asked calmly.

_Frasier kicked the door to the chapel open and pulled the woman in. He swung her around for a little bit and pulled her back closer to him. She rested her head on his chest as he walked over to the woman behind the desk. He glanced down at the woman. She was leaning against him completely for support. Frasier frowned and guided her back over towards the round couch at the opposite side of the lobby._

_ "We wanna get married," he declared. "My name's Frasier Crane, and she's--"_

Frasier blinked again. He could not recall the name. It was at the tip of his tongue, but he could not say it. "I can't remember. We were so drunk," he recalled. He could feel his lingering headache. "I can definitely feel that."

"Can you remember what you had to drink?" the EMT asked. "Or at least what she had to drink?"

"Um," Frasier began. "We both had tequila shooters, vodka, and beer. She was sad about something and had more, plus some wine on the way down…I don't remember anything else."

The EMT nodded. "Well, it's a start. Thank you," he said as he began helping take care of the woman. "Did you start a line?" he asked.

The female nodded. "ETA's six minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Crane residence," Daphne Moon said cheerily as she picked up the phone for the twelfth time in the past fifteen minutes. Martin and Niles were seated on the couch looking up expectantly at her. "No, Roz, we still haven't heard anything," Daphne said, also for the twelfth time in the past fifteen minutes.

"I just don't get it," Martin Crane said as he moved over to his favorite green and orange striped chair and sat down. "This really isn't like Frasier to just take off without any warning."

Niles shook his head. "Are you forgetting the time he went down to Acapulco after chasing that girl at the airport?" he asked curiously.

"We got a phone message that time!" Martin argued. "Granted it was vague, but it was something."

"Yes, I promise to call you the second we find out something," Daphne repeated once again before hanging up the phone. "Bye, Roz," she added as she placed the phone back on the base unit. She sighed as she walked over and sat down next to Niles. "Roz has been harassing almost everyone down at the station. No one has a clue as to where Dr. Crane went."

Martin sighed again as he turned to Niles. "What the hell did you two do last night?"

"Me?" Niles asked in horror. "Why do you automatically assume this was all my fault? The last person I saw him with was Lilith." He gasped as his eyes widened. "You don't think the two of them…"

Martin rose and walked over to the phone. "There's only one way to find out," he stated. "What hotel was she staying at?"

"Oh, this is all my fault," Niles muttered. "Frasier specifically asked me to keep the two of them apart, and now look at what happened. God, I only left them alone for one minute while I went to the bathroom. "

Martin groaned. "Would you shut up?" he asked in a loud voice so that he could be heard over Niles' babbling. "Look, it doesn't matter how it happened. We just have to find out where they're staying before they do anything stupid."

Frasier gazed through the trauma room at the woman from the stairs, the woman he married. The doctors and nurses were busy working on her to no end. They had been working for the past several hours, but they had not finished. He could not stand to look at her any longer, but he feared that if he looked away then she would disappear or die.

A man in a nice business suit approached him. "Sir, are you ready to talk about last night?" he asked calmly as he stood next to Frasier.

Frasier nodded slowly. "Yes, I think so," he responded. "It's still a little blurry."

"Let's start with what you know," the man said as he started guiding Frasier away from the trauma room. "Do you know your name?"

"Frasier Crane," Frasier answered as he turned his head to look back at the trauma room. "Why are we leaving?"

The man sighed heavily. "I think it's best if I ask the questions," he said as the two of them sat down in the waiting room. "Do you know her name?"

Frasier sighed tragically as he scanned his memory. That same scene played over and over in his head.

_"We wanna get married. I'm Frasier Crane, and she's--"_

He tried desperately to remember. The only thing he could remember about her was that she was drunk. He closed his eyes and tried to recall what happened next.

_"We really wanna get married," Frasier declared as he pointed over at the woman. By this point, she had fallen down from the couch. She was now crawling along the floor in search of something. Frasier chuckled slightly as he joined her. "Darling, what are we looking for?" he whispered._

_ "More wine," the woman whispered with a smile on her face. "But I'll keep looking. You just get us married."_

_ Frasier nodded as he stood back up and placed both hands on the receptionist's desk. "Like I was saying, my lady and I wanna get married, and it's your job to do that for us," he declared firmly._

_ The receptionist rolled her eyes. "Bride's name?" she asked simply._

"Lilith!" Frasier declared loudly as he looked over at the man. "You can write that down," he added as he gestured at the man's chart. "Her name's Lilith."

The man nodded. "Lilith Sternin, and I know," he said simply. "This isn't about what I know. The important thing is for you to tell me what happened. That's what I don't know."

"I married her," Frasier stated. "Is it too much for me to want to see my wife?" he asked.

The man shook his head. "No, it's a reasonable request, and you will see her soon," he assured Frasier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Thanks anyway," Martin said before he hung up the phone. "That's every hotel in the greater Seattle area. No one has had any reservations under the name Frasier Crane or Lilith Sternin," he informed the rest of his family plus Roz as he walked back over to his chair.

"I don't like this," Roz said as she placed one hand over her pregnant stomach. She turned over to Niles. "What exactly did you let them do?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"Me?" Niles asked. "You were the one who let the woman into your booth in the first place," he argued back. "If you hadn't, then none of this would have happened."

"Would you have preferred if I made a large puddle on the floor?" Roz asked back angrily.

Martin hit his cane against the coffee table to catch everyone's attention. "Stop," he commanded sternly. "Pointing fingers is not going to bring Frasier back. Niles, what exactly had been going on that night while you were there?"

Niles frowned. "Well, Frasier specifically told me to keep the two of them apart, so I sat between them at the reception, which was hell," Niles began. "Lilith kept coming on to him, and it was obvious that he was attracted to her, so I did my best to keep them apart, but it was as if I was not there. By the time I got back from the bathroom, they were gone."

"What did they have to drink?" Roz immediately asked. "And how much?"

"Just a few glasses of the white wine that the club was serving at the reception," Niles answered simply. "Certainly not the best quality, so I don't see why they needed to get more."

"How many more?" Daphne asked in a worried tone.

"Not too many more," Niles assured her. He moved over slightly onto the couch and rested his hand on the portion of the couch, which was behind Daphne. "I'm sure he's fine."

At that moment the phone rang. Daphne shot off the couch and rushed to answer it. "Crane residence," she said quickly. "Dr. Crane!" she gasped loudly as everyone devoted their attention to her. "Where are you?" she asked. As she listened her expression wrinkled into a frown. "What are you doing there? Is everything all right?"

"What's going on?" Roz asked as she stood and walked over to the table and took a seat there.

"Where is he?" Martin asked as he turned around to face Daphne.

Daphne nodded twice before she hung up. "Right. I'll tell them," she said. "That was Dr. Crane," she began as she placed the phone down gently. It was almost as if she was in shock from the conversation. She walked over and took a seat in the chair next to Roz's.

"Well where is he?" Martin asked. "Is he all right?"

Daphne nodded. "He's fine," she assured Martin. "He's at some hospital in Las Vegas."

"What's he doing in Las--?" Niles began before he gasped loudly. "Did you say Las Vegas?" he asked as he looked over at Daphne.

Again Daphne nodded. "I did," she admitted. "You don't think Dr. Crane would…"

"By the way he was acting last night, I'd say it's inevitable," Niles muttered.

Martin's eyes were filled with fear. "We have to talk him out of it. He has to know better. We have to get him sober and to his senses. We have to fix it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Frasier once again gazed into Lilith's room. She had been moved out of the trauma room and was now just in some recovery room for lack of anywhere else to put her. Frasier desperately wanted to see her. He had to see her.

Lilith's doctor stepped outside the room and looked up at Frasier.

"Can I see her now?" Frasier asked impatiently. "I've been waiting for a very long time," he pointed out. "She's my wife for crying out loud, and I want to see her."

"Calm down," the doctor said. "You can see her. She's still unconscious and will most likely remain that way for hours to come, but you can see her," he said before he walked down the hallway to some other patient.

Frasier thanked the doctor before he walked inside Lilith's room. There she was. She was breathing on her own. She had an IV going into her left arm, and minor bruises were visible on her cheeks from her fall down the stairs outside the wedding chapel. Although the lower portion of her body was covered with a thin blanket, Frasier recalled one of the doctors saying that she had also sprained her ankle in that fall. "Oh, Lilith," Frasier whispered as he walked over and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He picked her right hand up gently and kissed it lightly. "I would have come sooner, but they wouldn't let me see you until now," Frasier continued in his whisper. "God, look what they've reduced you to."

Frasier sighed as he looked at her again. It was painful for him to see her like this, but he did not want to leave her side for he knew the second he turned away was the second she would wake up. He could not allow that to happen. "You know, Lilith, the doctors are saying that it will take hours for you to wake up, but I know you better than that. You have to wake up. You don't have a choice."

There was still no change. The only signal he had that Lilith was even alive was her chest moving up and down slightly every couple seconds. "Come on, Lilith," Frasier begged. "I need you." He squeezed her right hand slightly. "Please," he added.

Frasier could feel his eyes filling with tears. This was Lilith. He needed Lilith. She was his whole world practically. Sure, the two of them lived at opposite ends of the country, but she still meant everything to him. He could not face the idea of losing her. "Come on, Lilith," he repeated.

Finally he started detecting movement. First it was her head turning slightly, and then her eyes began fluttering open. "Lilith," Frasier said again as he wiped his eyes quickly.

"Frasier?" Lilith asked in confusion.

Frasier nodded. "Yes, sweetie, it's Frasier," he said as he sat back down next to her on the bed. She rested her head against his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her. "Lilith, do you know where you are?" he asked seriously.

Lilith took one look at her outfit and surroundings before answering. "A hospital," she answered softly. "Not Boston General either."

Frasier nodded. "That's right," he encouraged. "Do you know how you got here?"

"Headache," Lilith complained as she moved her head down on Frasier's chest. She sighed as she looked out the window. She had seen these signs before. "Frasier," she began.

"Yes?" Frasier asked as he hugged Lilith tightly.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer me with the correct answer," Lilith said seriously. "Am I or am I not in Las Vegas?"

Frasier sighed. "You are," he admitted.

"Why am I in Las Vegas?" Lilith asked. She was almost afraid to hear the answer. The headache, the fact that she could not remember anything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. This was never a good sign. She was definitely afraid to hear the answer, but she had to know. "Frasier," she warned. "I need to know."

"You honestly don't remember?" Frasier asked her.

"If I did, would I be asking?" Lilith responded. "Now please, answer the question."

Frasier nodded. "You deserve to know. Ok, here it goes," he began as he exhaled deeply. "Do you remember flying to Seattle?"

Lilith looked at him as if he was insane. "I was in Seattle?" she asked in disbelief.

Frasier nodded again. "You were very upset because Brian had--"

"Oh, that I remember clearly," Lilith interrupted. "Those few days were the worst of my life. I don't need a reminder." She looked up at Frasier with slight embarrassment. "I guess you know how that feels," she added meekly.

Frasier shrugged his shoulders slightly and pulled Lilith closer to him. She was sitting in his lap now, and her head still rested against his chest. "Well, after you arrived in Seattle, you came down to the station and found me in my booth. Shortly after, you broke down crying because of, well, because of the thing," Frasier explained as best he could without mentioning Brian's name.

"I offered to take you to the club with Niles that night since it was something special involving wine," Frasier began. "Once we got there, we were practically all over each other, so I don't remember what exactly the meeting was about. Anyway, during my meeting with the station manager and Niles, you must have treated yourself to some shopping because when you arrived at my apartment…oh baby."

Lilith smiled slightly. "Thank you, Frasier," she told him. "I needed that."

"Not a problem," Frasier told her as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "It was enchanting."

"You mean slutty," Lilith corrected him.

"In an enchanting way," Frasier argued back. "Anyway, we went to the club, and Niles kept trying to keep us apart. We eventually ditched him and started bar hopping. By that point, we were pretty drunk. I don't know what you were doing at some parts, but in one bar I was actually looking for Norm."

"Really?" Lilith questioned.

"For a few seconds, but then I wanted more tequila," Frasier admitted. "God, we were so drunk."

"And we just bar hopped our way down to Vegas?" Lilith asked in disbelief. "If that was the case, we would not be here yet."

Frasier nodded. "I know. I'm getting there, but this is the part that's still a bit blurry to me. Throughout the whole thing, you had more to drink than I did, but I was still very drunk. Anyway, we were kicked out of the fourth or fifth bar we went to that night. You wanted to go to another one, but I wanted to do something else."

Lilith frowned slightly. "What else?" she asked.

"I wanted to get married again," Frasier admitted. "Don't just blame the liquor because they say alcohol only enhances the feelings we truly have. I do love you, Lilith."

"Oh my god," Lilith said softly. "I don't believe this. Frasier, I am so embarrassed. This just isn't like me."

"Well, Lilith, one of the reasons you agreed to marry me was because there was wine at weddings," Frasier reminded her. "You drank practically the whole way down, and you searched the chapel for some of their wine. I remember when it was time for us to actually get married, the minister found you in the back clutching the wine for dear life." He sighed as he moved some of Lilith's hair out of her face. "It's a good thing the EMTs found you when they did. I'm surprised you survived with all that alcohol you consumed in that short period of time."

"Great, embarrass me further," Lilith muttered. She sighed heavily. "Then what?"

Frasier smiled. "Well, we had the ceremony. Afterwards, we just stumbled out of there and passed out. I passed out on the grass while you must have tripped on the stairs or something since that's where the EMTs found you. God, I could barely remember anything of that night at that moment, but I was scared the entire ambulance ride over here. You scared me, Lilith. You're not allowed to do that ever again, do you understand?"

Lilith nodded slightly. "Hopefully I won't have to. I don't ever want to be that drunk again, do you understand?" she asked seriously.

"Of course," Frasier promised. He looked down at her again. "Wait, Lilith?" he asked.

"What?"

"You said you're embarrassed about this whole thing," Frasier reminded her. Lilith nodded. "Does that mean you want a divorce?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The flight ride down to Las Vegas was uneventful. All Martin and Niles could think about was Frasier. Daphne was not able to get much out of him in their one phone conversation. Every other time she had tried calling, the call went directly to voice mail. The four of them were clueless as to what actually had happened.

Daphne and Roz had remained behind to look after the apartment. Niles had insisted that he come along with Martin to find his insane brother. Now they had successfully landed in Vegas and were standing outside the hospital.

It looked as a hospital should. Niles drew in a breath and decided to make the first move. He headed into the hospital. As soon as he reached the receptionist, he asked for Frasier Crane.

The receptionist frowned. "I'm sorry, sir, you must be confused or late. Frasier Crane was discharged hours ago," she noted.

"That's in the whole hospital?" Niles asked curiously. "Not just the emergency room?"

The receptionist nodded. "Entire hospital."

Niles turned back to Martin. "Are we really that late?" he whispered.

Martin stepped up to the desk. This did not seem right. Frasier would have called someone if he changed his location. He knew how worried everyone was about him. "How about Lilith Sternin?" he asked the receptionist curiously. As the receptionist typed, Martin turned to Niles. "Someone had to mention the Wicked Witch."

"She's in recovery on the third floor," the receptionist informed the two of them. "Visiting hours end at eight." She stood up, leaned over the desk and pointed down the hallway. "Elevators are down this hall to the left."

Martin smiled weakly and thanked her. He and Niles began walking down the hallway towards that elevator. "Frasier's up there, isn't he?" Niles asked. It was not really a question. He knew his brother. For better or worse, his brother always managed to remain attracted to Lilith. He could not imagine why, but then again his brother always did have a slightly worse taste than he did.

The elevator ride was short. Martin and Niles were alone, which was good. They knew what they had to do. They could not predict Frasier's condition. They did not even know Lilith's. At the moment, they had to be supportive. They could set Frasier straight later.

"Hey," Martin said as he saw Frasier looming in the hallway. The two of them embraced. Niles also hugged Frasier. The three of them stared back into the small hospital room. The curtain was not pulled. Lilith was plainly visible through the window. She was asleep. "How is she?" Martin ventured.

"No jokes?" Frasier asked.

"No jokes," Martin promised.

"She's asleep again," Frasier stated. "I suppose that's a good thing. If she was awake, she'd be having the hangover from Hell, and would most likely be taking it out on me."

"In all seriousness, how drunk were the two of you?" Niles asked.

"After sleeping it off for a night, her blood-alcohol concentration was still point one nine," Frasier stated. "Right now I'm just relieved I didn't lose her." He exhaled deeply and gazed through that window. "Though I feel like I might again," he said softly.

"Come again?" Niles asked. "She looks fine now. Save for the IV, she's not hooked up to anything. I think she'll pull through."

"That's not what I meant, Niles," Frasier explained. "We were really drunk last night. We actually…I'm embarrassed to say, but we actually got married. I just don't know what it means for us," he said. "She just wants to forget about the whole thing."

"Well, do you love her?" Niles asked simply.

Frasier looked back through the window. His Lilith. His beautiful, angelic Lilith. He was truly lucky to have her. "I do."

Lilith began stirring again. At first, it was simple. She rolled over in her bed. Frasier knew that she did that in her sleep anyway. Then she stretched out her arms and yawned. She was waking up.

Martin pat Frasier's back. "Tell her," he said.


End file.
